


Josh is lost.

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Shopping, M/M, at least i think..., both josh and tyler are out of the band, i swear this is good, im sorry im really bad at tagging things, josh gets lost, just read the summary, tyler cant find josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot in which Josh and Tyler go shopping together during the holiday season and Tyler loses Josh in the crowd of people but eventually manages to find him with his hands full of novelty cat items because Josh will be Josh. </p><p>{inspired by a post I saw on tumblr}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh is lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so please excuse any errors that you may find.

The freezing weather nipped at my cheeks and finger tips as Josh and I walked hand in hand through the packed mall parking lot. Streams of people flowed in and out of the heated building with arms full of bags and jackets pulled tight around their body's, their movements hurried as they rushed back to their cars. The holiday season had barely begun, yet everyone seemed to be out and about doing their yearly shopping with little to no enthusiasm already.

"Can we go to Hot Topic?" A meek voice whispered as I felt my hand being tugged towards Josh's figure. I turned to face the beaming boy with a wide smile as I took in his flushed cheeks and toothy grin.

"Of course Jish." I chuckled, pulling the boy close as I began to push my way through the malls crowded halls. Various booths littered the malls path ways and my eyes scanned over the mediocre merchants as they struggled to sell their knock off items.

"Oh my gosh." Josh's hand slipped from mine as he pushed past a bubble of people and hopped over to a small cart that displayed a wide variety of cat novelties, his eyes gleaming as he giggled to himself. I watched in amusement as he looked at the shirts and tried on the beanies, his fingers fumbling with the fabrics as he excitedly skipped over to the other side of the cart in search of more much needed cat lover necessities.

"What a loser." I mumbled lovingly, shaking my head as I decided to have a look around while Josh casually bought one of everything. The booth behind me held shelves of phone cases and I pondered over the thought of buying matching ones for Josh and I as I stuffed my hands inside my coat pockets. After spending a good ten minutes looking around at all the different cases I came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything worth spending money on and I turned away with a sigh.

The crowd around the cat booth had slowly diminished over the ten or so minutes I had spent debating and it only took me a few seconds to notice that Josh was nowhere in sight.

"Josh?" I called out over the bustling people around me, panic beginning to well up inside my chest. "Josh?" I tired again. I nervously took my bottom lip in between my teeth as I shuffled over to the cat booth in search of Josh, my feet taking me through the crowd of people two booths down as I still hadn't found him.

"I can't believe I lost Josh." I grumbled to myself, angry that I hadn't tried to keep a closer eye on the red headed boy.

' _What if Josh got hurt in the crowd or even mugged? What if Josh gets lost and starts to panic!?'_ My lungs expanded inside my chest as I struggled to calm my uneasy nerves. I was afraid that I would have to resort to tracking down the closest mall security officer and having them help me find Josh until a light bulb flickered on inside my head. I chuckled to myself and slipped out of the crowd, turning to face the sea of people as I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled.

"You're outta the band Josh!" I waited a couple of seconds and grinned sheepishly at the people passing by as they gave me utterly confused looks.

"No, you're out of the band." Josh bellowed as I watched his mess of curly red hair pop up from out of the crowd. The people staring at me turned to glance at Josh with unamused expressions.

"Found him." I giggled, hurriedly slipping back into the crowd of people as I pushed my ways towards a smiling Josh.

"I couldn't find you." I stated, taking in the two paper bags that Josh gripped tightly in his right hand.

"I know, I'm sorry." He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss against my cheek as he apologized.

I slipped my hand into his free one. "It's alright." I beamed up at him. "Now how about we head over to Hot Topic." I went to pull Josh in the general direction of the store but stopped as Josh only blushed furiously and peered down at his feet, refusing to move.

"What?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity.

"I actually spent all my money on cat stuff." He mumbled sheepishly, nudging the toe of his shoe against the malls tile flooring.

"Of course you did." I couldn't fight the grin that spread across my face as I planted a small kiss to Josh's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me maybe?  
> Tumblr: sickasfrickjoshuadun  
> Instagram: ourhumanaesthetics  
> Twitter: sickasfrickdun
> 
> If you ever need someone to talk to my I'm here to listen. My kik is imsojoshuadun c:


End file.
